


Vancouver Mornings

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: Biotic Boyfriend [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Food, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sunshine - Freeform, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan spend a morning together.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Biotic Boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692286
Kudos: 16





	Vancouver Mornings

“Shepard? Get up, it's half past ten already”

Shepards eyes snapped open at the sound of Kaidan's voice. as he lays there he rolls over to avoid having the sun and mutters something about the stupid sun as he closed his eyes again. 

“You coming John?” 

Shepard rubs his eyes and didn't answer, so when Kaidan didn't get a answer he appeared in the doorway with nothing but his boxers on and a smile on his face, moving towards Shepard as he notices him still laying there. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Sleeping” 

“Not anymore you aren't” 

His eyes snap opened again as he stares at the man with a raised eyebrow 

“Like hell I am”

He muttered as he rolled himself onto his other side to try and get away, but it didn't work as he felt a pricking sensation along his whole body and the next thing he knows he slammed down onto the ground with a grunt. 

“What was that for?”

“Not getting up”

He grunts and turns himself over as he sees Kaidan's biotic field disappear and he stands up moving towards Shepard and helping him up into his arms. 

As they stand there, their lips brush against each other's for a moment before the brushing becomes a full fledged make out session. 

Ad there lips crashed together he felt Kaidan's tongue requested entrance but he breaks it before anything else could go on

“What are you doing Shepard?” 

“Food”

He hears Kaidan's sigh as he walks past him and towards the kitchen, to where he starts going through the cupboards and frowning

“Looking for something in particular?”

He turns his head for a moment towards Kaidan before grunting and resuming his search 

“Not really no”

“Well, sit your ass down then”

“Why?” 

He didn't get a answer which kinda annoyed him as he was bumped out of the way but decided to sit down anyways 

“So what are we having then?”

“It's a surprise”

Oh great..

While he's waiting he uses the remote to surf through the few channels available but quickly turns it off as nothing caught his interest. 

“Anything good on Shepard?”

“No, nothing but crap”

“So.. the usual”

“Pretty much yeah”

He lets out a slow breath as he turns back around towards Kaidan with his eyebrows raised at the smell

“What?”

“Uh.. nothing”

He looks away quickly, feeling his cheeks heat up and didn't notice a plate was set beside him till a hand was on his shoulders. 

“Your hungry so eat.. after maybe we can do some physical activities”

The way Kaidan spoke to him with lust in his voice turned him on, but he knew he was right so he ignored the feeling for know as he grabbed his food and walked outside to sit on the couch and watch the ocean 

As he sat there he saw Kaidan pull up a chair beside him with his own plate and they entwined their fingers together together

“Beautiful Vancouver morning isn't it Shepard?” 

“Indeed it is Kaidan, indeed it is”

After they finished their breakfast they went to do there physical activities much to Shepards amusement


End file.
